E de repente é amor?
by Pink Potter
Summary: Shortfic!A relação entre Harry e Hermione sofre várias mudanças no decorrer dos anos, mas é depois de um reencontro de alunos de Hogwarts, que a maior mudança que poderia acontecer se inicia... Será que sempre foi só amizade e de repente virou amor? – Fic
1. Chapter 1

1) Capítulo I

Hermione estava na cozinha, tomava café da manhã enquanto lia as notícias do Profeta Diário. Já estava arrumada para ir para o trabalho, quando Gina apareceu, ainda de pijama. Hermione morou sozinha por um ano, mas quando Gina terminou Hogwarts, resolveram dividir o apartamento. Era medi-bruxa recém-formada e trabalhava no St. Mungus, enquanto Gina escrevia para o Profeta Diário.

- Não acredito que permitiram essa matéria? - Hermione tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Eu tentei evitar, Mione, mas você sabe que minha opinião não conta, afinal só estou lá há sete meses - Gina falou sentando-se na mesa em frente à Hermione.

- Não estou culpando você, Gina - Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso - Só não entendo como essas pessoas podem ser tão perversas assim!

- Ele é o homem que derrotou você-sabe-quem, Mione - a ruiva a encarou - Qualquer coisa relacionada a ele vira notícia! Você acha que ele já viu? - ela perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não tenho certeza, mas vou passar lá antes de ir para o St. Mungus - Hermione levantou e colocou o prato sobre a pia.

- Espero que ele esteja bem - Gina disse.

- Eu também - Hermione murmurou antes de sair da cozinha. Sobre a mesa estava o jornal e logo na primeira página tinha: "Noiva de Harry Potter é flagrada com outro!".

Ainda estava deitado, a noite passada não tinha sido a pior de sua vida, mas estava longe de ser a melhor... Encontrar sua futura esposa aos beijos com outro não fora nada fácil e teve que se controlar para não matar o sujeito. Ouviu a campainha tocar, mas não queria abrir, não se fosse mais um daqueles repórteres inconvenientes. Esperou para ver se a pessoa se identificava, deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a voz dela... Sabia que ela viria.

- Harry, abre a porta - Hermione falou - Sei que está aí! - a porta foi aberta, Hermione não soube o que falar, então apenas o abraçou.

- Mione - ele correspondeu ao abraço, depois ele pediu que entrasse.

- Como você está? - Hermione perguntou.

- Bom, depois de ver a noiva com outro, acho que não muito bem, não é? - ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Beleza... Pergunta errada - ela tocou seu rosto - Desculpe-me.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Por que não foi lá em casa?

- Não queria incomodar - ele disse.

- Incomodar, Harry? Você nunca incomoda - Hermione sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir também - Queria ter feito alguma coisa...

- Já está nos jornais? - ele perguntou.

- Primeira página do Profeta Diário, e vi em mais três jornais menos conhecidos enquanto vinha para cá - ela contou. 

- O que eu fiz de errado, Mione?

- Nada, Harry - ela o encarou - Você não fez nada errado, você tem sido o noivo perfeito!

- Eu acho que não, caso contrário...

- Shh... - ela o calou repousando o dedo em seus lábios - Ela foi a errada, Harry... Ela perdeu um bruxo maravilhoso e com certeza jamais achará um igual. Um dia ela vai perceber isso, mas será tarde demais, porque nesse dia... Você terá encontrado uma bruxa maravilhosa para você!

- Ah, Mione - ele a abraçou - Eu gostava tanto dela...

Foi um dia cheio, mas graças a Merlim seu plantão estava quase no fim. O relógio marcava cinco da tarde, estava cansada, então iria diretamente pra casa, tomaria um banho e pra relaxar começaria a ler um bom livro. Esses eram seus planos, até ele chegar...

- Boa tarde, não estou me sentindo bem, será que posso ver um medibruxo, por favor - o homem falou sério, embora parecia estar se esforçando para não rir.

- Será que poderia me dizer o que está sentindo? - Hermione perguntou também com dificuldade para manter-se séria.

- Uma dor aqui - ele apontou para o coração.

- Parece grave - Hermione disse.

- E é, será que poderia chamar logo alguém - ele pediu - Só não chame uma tal Dra. Granger... Ouvi dizer que ela é terrível!

- Seu bobo - Hermione bateu no braço dele e Harry sorriu.

- Boa tarde, Mione - ele falou sorrindo - Será que a gente pode conversar um pouco?

- Claro, Harry, meu plantão está quase acabando - ela sorriu - Só vou precisar trocar de roupa!

- Ok - Harry concordou. Quinze minutos depois eles deixaram o St. Mungus. Ele a levou até uma confeitaria.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Hermione preocupada, há quase uma semana Harry tinha terminado o noivado, mas ainda parecia muito triste.

- Não muito - disse sentando-se numa das mesas, Hermione fez o mesmo - Mione, eu não consigo entender!

- Harry, não fica assim - ela segurou sua mão - Já falamos sobre isso milhões de vezes... A Laura é uma burra!

- Laura é uma das melhores aurores que já conheci, Mione! Ela não é burra - Harry defendeu, conhecera a ex-noiva na escola de aurores, foram colegas e depois começaram a trabalhar juntos.

- Pra mim ela é uma burra - Hermione sorriu, mas Harry continuou sério - Ah, Harry, por favor... Eu odeio te ver triste!

- Não dá pra evitar - ele deu um pequeno sorriso, pegou o cardápio e começou a ler, quando olhou para Hermione novamente não conseguiu evitar mais um pequeno sorriso, ela tinha dois canudos enfiados no nariz.

- E então, vai sorrir agora - ela deu risada da cena que estava fazendo só pra animá-lo.

- Não - ele disse, mas já estava sorrindo.

- Vamos lá - ela pediu - Você está comigo, então sorria!

- Assim está bom? - ele deu um grande sorriso forçado mostrando todos os dentes - O que foi? - perguntou percebendo que toda a alegria que Hermione estava tentando lhe passar parecia ter desaparecido. Virou-se e viu a razão...

_Dois anos atrás - Quase no Ano Novo...___

_Num restaurante no centro de Londres, estava Hermione e Bill, namoravam há um ano, e ela nunca se sentira tão feliz. Bill era um homem bonito, inteligente e trabalhador, conheceram-se numa festa que foi dada para comemorar os dois anos da derrota da Voldemort. Depois de alguns meses, começaram a namorar, e Hermione tinha a impressão de que naquela noite ele iria pedi-la em casamento. ___

_- O jantar estava maravilhoso, amor - ela falou tocando-lhe a mão.___

_- Que bom que gostou - Bill parecia ansioso e tenso - Precisamos conversar, Mione.___

_- Claro, pode falar - seu coração disparou, Bill estava agindo estranhamente há alguns dias e Hermione achava que ele estava preparando alguma surpresa.___

_- Eu gosto muito de você, passamos momentos maravilhosos nesse ano que se passou - ele deu um sorriso sem graça - Mas, Hermione... Eu quero terminar com você.___

_- Terminar? - ela ficou sem ação, a última coisa que pensou foi que Bill pudesse terminar com ela.___

_- Sim, eu sinto muito, mas... - ele não terminou de falar, por que Hermione levantou da mesa e saiu do restaurante.___

_  
__- Terminou com você? Como ele pode ter terminado com você? - Gina perguntou, Hermione tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos.___

_- Ele estava estranho, Gina... Acho que era porque ele tinha outra - Hermione falou.___

_- Não fica assim, Mione - Luna disse, estavam ela, Gina e Hermione no apartamento.___

_- Luna está certa, Bill era um idiota - Gina disse e Hermione sorriu um pouquinho.___

_- Só fico me perguntando como ele pode ter feito isso nas vésperas do Ano Novo - Luna comentou - Não se deve passar o Ano Novo sozinha.___

_- Isso é o que menos importa - a ruiva disse - A Mione vai se divertir assim mesmo!___

_  
__- Já vai - Hermione foi até a porta, que será que Gina esqueceu? Saíra há cinco minutos para a festa de Ano Novo. Apesar de insistir muito, Hermione não quis ir.___

_- Boa noite - era Harry, estava todo arrumado e com algumas flores nas mãos.___

_- Acho que você bateu no endereço errado - Hermione falou.___

_- Aqui não é a casa de uma mulher linda, inteligente, maravilhosa, amiga, dedicada e tantas outras qualidades mais, chamada Hermione Granger? - perguntou com um sorriso que Hermione acabou correspondendo.___

_- Não, deve ser a vizinha - ela ia fechar a porta, mas ele a impediu.___

_- Vamos lá, Mione - Harry entrou no apartamento - Não vou deixar você passar o Ano Novo aqui!___

_- A Gina passou na sua casa, foi?___

_- Ela sabia que só eu conseguiria te tirar daqui.___

_- Harry, eu não estou com vontade de sair - ela falou.___

_- Por favor, seu amigo veio até aqui, comprou essas flores lindas para você, deixou alguma pretendente de lado, só por você e agora vai dizer que não vai fazer o esforço dele valer a pena? - fez uma cara triste.___

_- Você está muito dramático, sabia? - ela disse sorrindo.___

_- Bill é um idiota, nunca gostei dele - Harry falou - Você merece alguém melhor - piscou para ela.___

_- OK, espera que vou trocar de roupa.___

_- Sabia que conseguiria - beijou-lhe a face e Hermione foi até o quarto.___

_A festa já estava cheia quando Hermione e Harry chegaram. Encontraram Gina, então Harry foi falar com alguns amigos. Ela, Hermione e Luna conversavam, quando avistaram Bill com outra. Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, imaginá-lo com outra é uma coisa, vê-lo era muito pior... Teve vontade de desaparecer na mesma hora, mas Harry apareceu.___

_- Dança comigo? - ele pegou a mão dela sem deixá-la responder se queria ou não e a levou para a pista de dança. Uma música romântica tocava, e eles dançavam juntinhos. Perto deles, Bill e a outra também dançavam - Você não quer colocar a mão na minha bunda?___

_- Quê? - Hermione desviou a atenção do ex-namorado e olhou para Harry que sorria.___

_- Quem sabe se você fizer isso ele não ficará com raiva - ele piscou - Aí ele viria procurar briga e eu finalmente poderia dar um soco no nariz dele.___

_- Não deveria ter vindo - ela deu um pequeno sorriso triste.___

_- Nada de ficar assim, ok? Hoje eu não permito que fique triste - ele tocou seu rosto com carinho - Tudo bem com você?___

_- Está - Hermione disse, ele então sorriu mais aliviado - Eu só vou ao banheiro, ok?___

_- Ok - ele falou, Hermione então foi em direção aos banheiros.___

_A contagem regressiva para o fim do ano estava pra começar, então as pessoas caminhavam em busca de seus conhecidos. O lugar da festa parecia mais cheio que antes, então quando saiu do banheiro, Hermione não conseguiu encontrar Harry. Esbarrou em algumas pessoas, enquanto ouvia os outros começarem a contagem regressiva, parou perto de Bill e da outra... 5, 4, 3, 2... 1! Fogos de artifício foram ouvidos e vários casais começaram a se beijar, Hermione ficou ali parada vendo o ex-namorado beijar uma estranha...___

_Ia sumir dali quando sentiu dois braços segurarem sua cintura e uma boca encostar-se na sua. Foi surpreendida por um beijo intenso e maravilhoso, enlaçou o pescoço daquele homem e sentiu as mãos dele puxarem seu corpo para perto do seu. Foi um dos melhores beijos de sua vida, o qual a deixou sem fôlego... Quando terminaram ainda tinha os braços em volta do pescoço dele.___

_- Feliz Ano Novo - Harry disse sorrindo.___

_- Feliz Ano Novo pra você também, Harry - ela falou, depois se abraçaram fortemente. Harry conseguira deixar sua noite mais feliz, contudo nunca falaram sobre aquele beijo novamente e agiram como se ele não tivesse acontecido..._

Quando Harry viu Bill perto do balcão, olhou novamente para Hermione. Ela ficou ligeiramente pálida e séria, Harry sabia o quanto a amiga fora magoada por aquele homem e sentiu uma imensa vontade de ir até ele e dar uns murros como quis desde o instante que soube que ele terminara com Hermione.

- Vamos sair daqui - ela pediu.

- Agora mesmo - Harry levantou e saíram juntos, ele olhou para ela algumas vezes enquanto caminhavam, mas Hermione não o olhava. Não demoraram a chegar ao apartamento dela, mas todo o caminho foi feito em silêncio.

- Desculpe, Harry - ela falou sentando-se no sofá, seu olhar perdido para um ponto qualquer da sala.

- Não tem problema, não gostei mesmo do cardápio de lá - disse tentando animá-la, mas Hermione não sorriu. Deu suspiro, então retirou seus óculos e colocou as pernas do objeto em seu nariz, assim como ela tinha feito - Ei, s-o-r-r-i-a!

- Ah, Harry... - ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, eu quero mais... vamos lá, você está comigo, então sorria - ele pediu, mas Hermione sorriu só um pouco - Você é muito teimosa, sabia? Então para sua teimosia só há uma solução? 

Harry começou a fazer cócegas nela e finalmente Hermione sorriu, a deitou no sofá e ficou por cima dela, ainda fazendo cócegas, enquanto ela pedia que parasse. Ele também sorria, minutos atrás estava sendo animado por ela, agora se sentia na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa pela amiga. Quando finalmente parou ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, ele ainda por cima dela... Encostou seu rosto lentamente no dela, estava quase a beijando quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e com o susto caiu do sofá.

- Interrompi alguma coisa? - Gina perguntou com um sorriso maroto e um olhar desconfiado. Harry e Hermione sorriram desconsertados - Podem continuar, eu vou pro meu quarto - ela piscou afastando-se deles.

- Você vai ficar bem? - Harry perguntou levantando do chão.

- Claro - ela sorriu e levantou do sofá - Desculpe, a idéia era eu te consolar, não o contrário!

- Não se preocupe - ele beijou-lhe a face - Estou aqui pra isso!

- Obrigada, Harry - Hermione o abraçou. Nesse momento, uma coruja entrou no apartamento.

- Deve ser o sobre o reencontro - Harry falou enquanto Hermione pegava a coruja - Recebi a minha um pouco antes de ir te ver.

- Um parque de diversão trouxa? - Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você sabe que nunca repetem o lugar - ele sorriu.

- Será ótimo rever o pessoal - ela comentou. Desde que se formaram, a turma de Harry e Hermione encontrava-se anualmente. Cada encontro era feito num lugar diferente, geralmente quem organizava era a Parvati e o Simas, cabia a eles mandar corujas para cada colega a fim de avisar o local e o dia do reencontro. Naquele ano o reencontro seria num parque de diversões em Londres.

- Podemos ir juntos - Harry comentou - Eu passo aqui para te buscar, o que acha?

- Perfeito - ela sorriu - Próximo sábado, esteja aqui as quinze para as oito, está bem?

- Ok - Harry concordou - Preciso ir agora!

- A gente se vê depois - caminharam até a porta - Pump-metal-kin...? - Harry sorriu.

- É uma banda trouxa, sei que não curte muito, mas pode ser divertido! - ele deu um último abraço - Fica bem, ok? - ele beijou seu rosto novamente.

- Você também. Se cuida! - ela fechou a porta quando ele se foi.

N/A: ¬¬ Hum... Aqui foi mais uma daquelas minhas tentativas frustradas de escrever uma comedia, vcs devem ter percebido:D A fic foi feita para o Challenge HH do Potter Village, mas Pink num ganhouu, e novamente vcs percebem por que, ehehheheheheheh:D Além da fic num ta lá essas coisa toda, num deve ter nada engraçado:D Ahh... Mais uma coisa... O titulo da fic é de um filme que eu amooo de paixão, só que o do filme é "De repente é amor", mas é quase o mesmo nm, ehehehhehehe:D Só que do filme, a fic só tem titulo e tb algumas partezinhas, quem viu deve ter lembrado da cena do ano novo e tb a parte deles se consolando, ehehhehehehe! Acho que num tem mais nada do filme no próximo cap, num é tipo "Doce Novembro" ou "Antes que termine o dia" que fiz baseados no filme, sabe...:D No próximo cap vcs verão as exigências do Chellenge, o reencontro da turma num parque trouxa, uma declaração do Harry... E outras coisinhas:D Bom... Num ficou muito legalz, mas espero que curtam:D Primeiro capitulo postado! Semana que vem eu posto o último, oks! Espero que curtam! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Bjus! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 2

2) Capítulo II

Estava terminando de se arrumar, logo Harry chegaria e iriam juntos para o reencontro da turma. Quando colocou as sandálias ouviu a campainha tocar, olhou para o relógio e sorriu, "Pontual, como sempre", disse baixinho ao constatar que faltavam quinze minutos para as oito. Deixou o quarto e foi atendê-lo, pois Gina não estava em casa. Já vira Harry arrumado um milhão de vezes, mas naquela noite permitiu-se achá-lo um homem atraente, com o qual poderia ter um relacionamento. Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos bobos, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Não gostou da minha roupa? - perguntou ele.

- Não é isso, claro que gostei, você está... Lindo! - ela corou e mentalmente se amaldiçoou por ter deixado escapar aquilo.

- Obrigado, você está muito linda, Mione - disse com um sorriso nos lábios, mas não corara como ela. Hermione sorriu e ficou ainda mais vermelha - Podemos ir?

- Claro - ela respondeu - Veio de carro?

- Sim, achei melhor já que vamos a um parque trouxa.

- Vamos, então? - depois disso, eles saíram, em frente ao apartamento de Hermione estava o carro de Harry, como sempre ele abriu a porta para ela, depois foi para o seu lugar. "Ele é sempre tão cavalheiro... Qual é, Hermione? Tirou o dia para reparar as qualidades do Harry?", pensou ela. Harry a olhou e sorriu.

Do apartamento dela para o parque não demorou mais que dez minutos, chegando quase às oito horas lá. Era um parque grande, com diversos brinquedos típicos e outros totalmente novos para eles. Um grande palco no centro do parque, para a banda que tocaria mais tarde. Caminharam até a roda-gigante, o lugar marcado para o reencontro. Lá já estavam Neville, Simas, Lilá e Parvati; Rony chegou alguns minutos depois que Harry e Hermione.

Enquanto conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos de suas vidas, os outros colegas foram chegando, naquele ano todos puderam ir ao reencontro. Passearam pelo parque, foram em diversos brinquedos e riram muito juntos, aquele estava sendo um reencontro maravilhoso. De acordo com Simas, a banda Pump-metal-kin tocaria às dez da noite, e como ainda eram nove horas, Harry "roubou" Hermione do resto da turma, para passearem sozinhos pelo parque.

- Eu sei que você já está enjoada de mim - ele disse, Hermione ia protestar, mas Harry não permitiu - Mas como nunca consegui te trazer a um parque de diversões, não poderia perder a oportunidade!

- Você sabe por que nunca viemos, Harry - ela disse seriamente.

- Hermione, eu não vou permitir que tenha vindo até aqui e não tenha ido em nenhum desses brinquedos - Harry tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Hermione era a única da turma que ficava apenas olhando.

- Eu não gosto de parques de diversões - ela falou.

- Você tem medo - ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele não deixou mais uma vez - Contudo, eu prometo que vou estar com você sempre, portanto... Não há o que temer!

- Não tenho medo... Eu só não vejo graça em ficar girando e girando...

- Vamos - ele segurou sua mão e a puxou.

Harry a levou para a montanha-russa. Hermione tentou evitar, mas ele praticamente a arrastou até lá e a colocou sentada. Ela implorou com um olhar para sair dali, mas Harry sorriu e segurou sua mão, depois sussurrou em seu ouvido, "Eu estou aqui com você", e a acalmou um pouco, Hermione respirou fundo e sentiu o brinquedo começar a "andar". Enquanto dava voltas e mais voltas, ela gritava, enquanto olhava para Harry. Em alguns momentos ele também gritava, mas eles se olhavam e acabava uma mistura de grito e risada. Quando estavam em terra firme novamente, deixaram o brinquedo dando muitas risadas.

- Nossa, foi incrível - ela dizia enquanto respirava fundo - Eu pensei... Eu pensei que fosse despencar lá de cima.

- Eu não deixaria isso acontecer - ele beijou sua face.

- Obrigada, Harry... Foi realmente muito divertido.

- Não pense que vai me convencer assim não, ainda tem muitos outros para irmos - ela choramingou um pouco, apesar de divertido, ela continuava preferindo ficar no solo.

Ele a levou em mais outros brinquedos, Hermione gritava e sorria como nunca, estavam realmente se divertindo. Faltava a roda-gigante, que Harry sabia que daria mais trabalho de convencê-la, já que diferente dos outros brinquedos, nos quais ela ficava entretida com os movimentos e giros, por estar parada, ela perceberia facilmente a que altura do solo estavam, e Hermione tinha medo de altura. Enquanto iam para o brinquedo, pararam numa barraca de jogos. 

- Que acha de fazer uma aposta comigo? - ele perguntou olhando para a barraca.

- Que tipo de aposta?

- Se você ganhar de mim no tiro ao alvo chega de brinquedos - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha - Se eu ganhar... Vamos na roda-gigante!

- Harry, as chances de eu ganhar são praticamente nulas, você sabe que minha pontaria é péssima - ela disse - Eu sei que de um modo ou de outro você vai me arrastar até aquela coisa, então...

- Então?

- Apenas ganhe um ursinho pra mim, compre-me uma maça do amor e segure minha mão quando estivermos lá em cima - ela se aproximou dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Se você está comigo, não há o que temer! - ele sorriu.

- Ok - Harry foi até a barraca, e como Hermione imaginara, ganhou facilmente um ursinho de pelúcia - Aqui está, primeiro pedido atendido!

- Só mais dois - ela sorriu.

Enquanto iam para a roda-gigante, compraram a maça do amor que ela pedira. Chegando ao brinquedo, ela deu uma olhada e depois um longo suspiro... Odiava alturas, tinha vertigens e sempre achava que ia cair. Antes mesmo de entrar no brinquedo, Harry segurou sua mão.

- Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça - disse carinhosamente.

- Vamos logo antes que eu saia correndo - Hermione falou. Aquela era uma das maiores rodas-gigantes que ela já tinha visto, entraram numa pequena cabine e sentaram-se lado a lado, ele ainda segurando firme sua mão. Quando começaram a ganhar altura, ela ficou maravilhada ao avistar algumas partes de Londres, sequer sentia vertigem ou lembrava-se que não estava em terra firme.

- É lindo, não é? - Harry soltou sua mão da dela, e a envolveu num abraço.

- Muito lindo - ela confirmou - A noite hoje está sendo maravilhosa, sabia? Obrigada!

- Não precisa agradecer - eles se encaram, estavam muito próximos, Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar quando o viu se aproximar mais. Harry beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Olharam-se novamente, mais uma vez ele se aproximou, mas dessa vez o alvo seria os lábios dela... Estavam quase se tocando quando sentiram um balanço brusco na cabine.

- Meu Merlim! O que foi isso? - perguntou assustada percebendo que a cabine não se movimentava.

- Deve ter enguiçado - disse tranquilamente.

- O QUÊ!

- Calma, Mione! Vai ficar tudo bem - ele tirou o braço dela e voltou a segurar sua mão - Eu estou aqui - ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Olha só, parece que o show vai começar - ela falou mais calma, apontando para o palco, havia muitas pessoas concentradas em frente dele.

- Dez minutos para as dez - ele disse olhando o relógio.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou sentindo mais uma vez a cabine balançar.

- Parece que ajeitaram - Harry sorriu - Veja, estamos descendo!

- Graças a Merlim! - disse ela aliviada. Quando saíram da roda-gigante, foram em direção ao lugar do show - Obrigada.

- Não agradeça, eu deveria pedir desculpas...

- Não precisa... Um dia eu acabaria indo mesmo - ele a olhou - Pelo menos foi com você, se eu estivesse com outra pessoa... Provavelmente entraria em desespero! - Harry sorriu.

- Harry, Mione - Rony apareceu - O show vai começar, vamos! - ele puxou os amigos, levando-os para perto dos outros.

Lá, Hermione ficou conversando com as mulheres, enquanto Harry foi apresentado à cerveja trouxa por Rony. A amiga o avisou que diferente da cerveja amanteigada, o produto trouxa tem um teor alcoólico maior, mas ninguém a ouviu. Quando a Pump-metal-kin começou a tocar, Harry já estava um pouco bêbado, mas continuava a beber com Rony, Simas, e tantos outros homens que ali estavam.

Hermione ficou apenas observando com um olhar reprovador, como eles podiam ser tão... Imaturos! Nem pareciam ter 26 anos... Mas não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco, vendo Harry e Rony imitar os cantores da banda e tentando cantar as músicas que sequer conheciam. O moreno a avistou e pareceu ser surpreendido por uma força oculta... Caminhou decidido até Hermione, mas não sem antes puxar uma das rosa vermelhas que estava no cabelo de uma garota... Sua sorte foi a menina estar tão bêbeda quanto ele, que não notou uma rosa a menos no seu extravagante penteado.

- Mione... - começou com uma voz totalmente embolada, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Harry, parece que está na hora de irmos pra casa - ela falou e ia puxá-lo, mas este a impediu.

- Não... Não sem an-ic-tes fa-ic-zer uma de-ic-claração (N/A: os "ic's" representam soluços) - ele segurou a rosa perto do peito - Minha ic Mio-ic-ne...

- Vamos, Harry...

- Você ic é uma mu-ic-lher maravilhosa ic... Seu olhar tem mais ic brilho que to-ic-das as es-ic-trelas do infinito... - Hermione parou e ficou apenas o observando, esperaria ele fazer a tal declaração, depois o levaria para casa - Sua pe-ic-le é mais macia que as péta-ic-las dessa rosa, e o seu perfume ic, ah... O seu perfume é...

- Harry, eu sinto muito - ela o pegou pelo braço - Eu juro que queria ouvir sua declaração, mas ela está chamando muito a atenção e eu sou muito tímida - ele olhou em volta e viu muitas pessoas os olhando e sorriu debilmente.

- Mas ic Mione - ele ia protestar, mas como estava terrivelmente bêbado não conseguiu e logo estava sendo arrastado por Hermione - Eu ic te amo!

Ela o levou até o carro, lá pegou as chaves no bolso dele, pois ela dirigiria naquela noite. O colocou no lugar do passageiro, depois deu a volta e entrou no carro, ligando-o em seguida. Dirigiu em silêncio, Harry de vez quando falava alguma bobagem, mas Hermione não respondeu... Não que estivesse chateada, mas sim porque sabia que não valeria a pena, pois ele esqueceria... Sabia que aquela declaração era apenas pelo estado avançado de bebedeira dele... Sabia que aqueles "Eu te amo" não eram verdadeiros...

Foi quando entendeu que tudo aquilo era uma ilusão que se sentiu triste, de alguma maneira queria realmente ouvi-lo dizer que a amava, mas quando estivesse sóbrio. Queria receber uma declaração, mas certamente não como aquela... Queria poder receber de volta o amor que finalmente percebia que sentia por ele... Parou o carro, e o olhou mais uma vez, deu um pequeno sorriso, "Estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo... Mas com certeza ele ainda ama a ex-noiva burra dele...", disse mentalmente.

- Chegamos, Harry - ela disse e desceu do carro, depois foi até Harry e abriu a porta do carro - Vem, eu te levo até seu apartamento!

- Eu estou bem, Mione - disse ele ainda com a voz embolada, com um soluço no final.

- Claro que está - ela sorriu e o ajudou a chegar ao seu apartamento. Depois de entrar, o colocou no sofá e pegou sua varinha. Com um simples feitiço o curou daquela bebedeira - Pronto! Sóbrio novamente!

- Ai, minha cabeça - ele levou a mão a testa e fez uma careta.

- Opa - ela sorriu - Desculpe, esqueci do feitiço contra a ressaca também...

- Então faço logo, por favor - ele pediu ainda com a mão na testa.

- Não sei... Talvez você mereça essa ressaca, assim vai aprender a não beber tanto da próxima vez!

- Não haverá próxima vez! Fico só com o refrigerante de agora em diante - ele disse, Hermione ficou com pena e acabou fazendo o feitiço.

- Serviço completo - ela sorriu - Durma um pouco, ok?

- Você já vai?

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Preciso de você aqui comigo - ele disse.

- Será que eu fiz o feitiço direito? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Mione, eu estou falando sério - ele levantou ficando em frente a ela - Eu... Eu percebi que gosto de você, mais que uma simples amiga...

- Harry, por favor... - ela queria que ele parasse, acabara de descobrir que o amava, mas achava impossível que a recíproca fosse verdadeira.

- Não, Mione, eu não vou parar agora! - Harry tocou seu rosto - Eu acho que já esperei muitos anos para me permitir sentir isso... E agora que sinto não quero voltar atrás... Eu amo você!

- Não fale de algo que você não sente - ela praticamente implorou.

- Será que não entendeu nada do que falei? - Harry a olhava fixamente.

- Acho que você não entendeu, Harry... - ela pausou por um instante e se afastou, fazendo-o tirar a mão de seu rosto - Eu não posso acreditar que até ontem tudo que sentia por mim era a mais pura amizade, então você bebe todas com o Rony... E de repente é amor?

- Você é que realmente não entendeu - ele se aproximou e tocou seu rosto novamente, fazendo-a fechar os olhos - Não foi essa noite que comecei a te amar, Mione... Eu te amo há anos... Não é de repente amor, sempre foi... Só nunca permitíamos isso e fingíamos que nada além de amizade existia. Mas ontem quando quase nos beijamos, lembrei do único beijo que trocamos e pude sentir aquela emoção mais uma vez, o calor em meu coração que nenhuma outra conseguiu provocar... Eu percebi que não quero só amizade, eu quero ficar com você...

- Harry... - ela não sabia o que dizer, era como se ele tivesse colocado em palavras tudo que ela também sentia... - Eu também te amo!

Ele apenas sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também. Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela e beijou intensamente. Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele a puxou para perto de si segurando-a pela cintura. Quando terminou o beijo, permaneceram abraçados, ele então disse.

- Você tinha razão.

- Sobre o quê? - perguntou sem entender.

- Sobre a Laura - Harry disse.

- Como assim?

- Hoje pela manhã ela foi me procurar, disse que cometeu um grande erro - ele falou - Pediu para perdoá-la, queria que eu reatasse o noivado!

- Está brincando? - perguntou incrédula - Ela é muito cara de pau!

- Eu disse que a chance dela já tinha passado, e graças a Merlim isto aconteceu - Hermione ficou de queixo caído - Pois eu pude perceber que tinha uma bruxa maravilhosa perto de mim e certamente ela seria a única capaz de me fazer feliz de verdade!

- Eu te amo - ela disse e o beijou - Pode ter certeza que eu sempre vou tentar te fazer muito feliz!

- Também amo você - Harry falou e a beijou novamente...

FIM!

N/A:D ahauahuahauhaa... Aqui o fim da minha fic:D Nada de comedia, neh! ¬¬ Ok, ok... Mas um dia eu consigo, hauahauhauahu... Reencontro, roda-gigante, banda trouxa, declaração do Harry bêbado... Foram algumas das exigências lá do Challenge, perdoem-me se eu num conseguir fazer a fic divertida, eu juro que tentei:D Espero que tenham curtido o segundo cap!

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Srta. Potter Malfoy: _Ahhh... Que bom que vc curtiu a fic... :D Ta aqui o ultimo capitulo espero q vc curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Nady Voldie: _Bom... Espero que vc curta esse cap, como vc curtiu o primeiro:D Brigada pelo seu comentário! Bjus!

_Moon's Girl: _Eu sou apaixonada pelo filme, achoo muiii fofo... :D Mas acho q só teve algumas coisas do filme no primeiro cap... Bom... Espero que vc tenha curtido esse cap! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

N/A3: Ultimo cap postado... :D Espero que vcs tenham curtido esse meu "projeto" de comedia, aauhauahauhuaha... :D Acho melhor eu ficar no Drama mesmo ¬¬ Brigada a todos q lerem e comentarem na fic! Mui bjuss! PinkPotter : )


End file.
